Rarity
Description Placeholder Abilities Main Rage Costs 100% Rage. :Rarity turns invisibile for 14 seconds, gaining afterburn immunity. Special Rage Costs 40% Rage. :Allows rarity to randomly disguise as one of the classes except Mercenary. Superjump '''is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your superjump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every superjump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "super duper jump". This is a special superjump that can only be activated in certain conditions, like being stuck in the volcano on vsh_volcano. Upon holding your secondary attack, a red "super duper jump is ready" will flash on your screen, wich, when released, will give you a massive jump height. Miscellaneous Rarity is one of the few unicorn bosses that has access to superjumping rather than teleporting. Guess people can't keep their eye away from her fabulous entity. Battle Strategies '''Battling as Rarity Being a spy boss bring one of the best perks of the class: backstabs. While approaching the enemies, this boss should try to abuse the fact that people will try to never give their backs to the boss, hindering their movements. The secondary rage will always choose a random disguise and will not change the speed of the boss. That rage should be used to approach a group of mercenaries while distracted or an engineer nest. Snipers and Medics are a massive threat to this boss. Sniper's shot will apply an outline marker on the boss that will linger on the disguise while Medic Ubercharge will tear the boss apart. Battling against Rarity Three words: Keep you distance! Being a Spy boss, Rarity will probably kill you with a backstab if you make the mistake to turn around. Medium to long range classes excel on fighting this boss, however make sure to always keep tracking of the peoples around. Rarity disguises will become easier to deal with if she doesn't manage to disappear from sight. Engineers will have a bad time aganist this boss, Rarity is equipped to counter their ability to build in any way possible. Video Demo Placeholder Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE '''will charge the Superjump. * RELOAD ® activates the '''Special rage. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. Music [https://youtu.be/HQjgQ1IqGxU CommandSpry fixes Whitetail - Rarity Theme] [https://youtu.be/s9-tQgzTIm8 Becoming Popular (BitGretina Remix)] Quotes "I was expecting an audience with the princess, not outdoors sport" - Intro "'''Wahaha!'"'' - Using Super Jump "I know where you live" - Rage "Please is whining!" - Rage "Afraid of get '''DIRTY?!'"'' - Killing Spree "'''OH-IT-IS-ON!'"'' - Killing Spree "It wasn't me, I swear!" - Killing Spree "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" - Last Man Standing "Some of us do have standards" - Victory "Of all the worst thing could happen this is '''THE-WORST-OF-THINGS!'"'' - Failure